


A Burning Kind of Love

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Angst and Humor, Challenge Response, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francesca & Benton go on a stake out in the Riv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Burning Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@onelist.com - 10/25/1999.
> 
> This is a part of the Icecat Challenge.

Fraser sat in a chair by Ray's desk. Dressed in his red serge, he made a striking figure. Ray noticed that every time the Mountie sat with him, the female population around his desk would increase. Clerks and female officers who normally would avoid Ray, swarmed around his little corner of the bullpen, always having an excuse to come near. He felt a small pang of jealousy run through him, but it left the moment he saw Fraser's discomfort at their obvious gawking. Fraser on the other hand, had no idea why they flocked around him like a moth to a flame. All he knew was he felt very unsettled by their attentions.

Ray couldn't help teasing his friend. After all, what were friends for? "When's the last time you went out on a date Benny?"

"Excuse me, Ray?"

"I said, when was the last time you went on a date and showed a woman a good time?"

Fraser slowly turned red and tugged at his collar. "That is not a topic open for discussion Ray."

"Oh come on Benny! When was the last time you got laid?" He started laughing at the look of shock on Fraser's face. "Well?"

Before Ray could badger him further, Welsh opened the door to his office and yelled at him. "Vecchio! In my office now! And bring the Mountie with you."

Ray looked over at Fraser, clearly confused. "Did we do anything to piss him off?"

"Yes Ray. On several occasions we have..."

Ray cut him off. "Recently Benny."

"Oh." Fraser sat for a second thinking. "Not to my knowledge we haven't."

"Good. Let's go see what he wants."

They walked to Welsh's office and he gestured for them to sit. Fraser sat on the sofa and Ray opted to lean against the wall.

"I have a small assignment for you Detective. And if you could, I would appreciate your help as well Constable."

"If it doesn't interfere with my duties, I'll be glad to assist you, Leftenant."

Welsh smiled at Fraser. "You're so polite. I like that." He motioned at Ray. "You could learn something from him Vecchio."

"Yes Sir."

"Back to the matter at hand. It's not an earth shattering assignment, but it needs to be taken care of. There's a place at the park. Couples go there to enjoy each others company in the comfort of their own vehicles. While they are otherwise occupied, a certain individual comes along and holds them up. I want you to observe and make the arrest Vecchio. And I want you to be the bait." He pointed his index finger at Fraser. "You'll use Vecchio's car."

"Sir I don't think that would be a good idea."

"What? Using him as bait?"

"No. Using the Riv in this assignment."

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to. All of the precinct vehicles are otherwise occupied and the ones that we do have open are all official vehicles. Now is there any further problems?"

"No Sir." Ray began to worry. Whenever Fraser and the Riv were involved, things always went bad for the Riv.

Ray started smiling as he thought about the assignment. He looked over at Fraser as he spoke to Welsh. "You said 'couples'. Who's the lucky woman gonna' be?"

Welsh leaned back in his chair, folding his arms. "I hadn't thought of that. Who would you like to be in the vehicle with you, Constable?"

Fraser could feel himself growing warm.

"Yeah Benny. Who are you going to score with?" Ray started laughing again.

Welsh noticed how flustered Fraser looked and stepped in. "He's not going to be doing anything Vecchio. He and a female from this precinct will be pretending to enjoy each others company."

"Uh huh. Maybe we should hold a raffle to see who gets the assignment." Ray's laughter sputtered out as he held his sides.

Welsh watched as Fraser squirmed uncomfortably on the sofa. He had a soft spot for the Canadian and he decided to put a stop to Vecchio's teasing. "We will not be holding a raffle Vecchio." Welsh pointed at Fraser. "You will pick who's going to be in the vehicle with you."

Ray's smile came back. "Well Benny? Which lady are you going to make happy? Who are you gonna' 'pretend' to make out with?"

"Make out?" Fraser's face was turning more red by the moment.

Ray chuckled. "Yeah Benny. A little hugging, a little kissing. And if you get lucky, you might get something else." Ray winked at him.

Fraser could feel himself panicking. He had already agreed to be part of the assignment, but now he knew that he would be trapped in the Riv. With a woman from the precinct. And from all of those looks he received, he knew that they would eat him alive.

Looking at Ray laughing, also sent a feeling of resentment through him. Why did he have to torment him so much? *He wouldn't be laughing if Francesca were in the car with me.* He held his breath. *Should I?*

Ray was still laughing at him. "Well Benny?"

Trying not to smile he gave them his answer. "I would like Francesca to be my partner on this assignment Leftenant." Fraser almost laughed, but he kept his features schooled.

Ray on the other hand, freaked out. "What!? No! No way Benny!" He looked over at Welsh in a panic. "Frannie isn't a cop!"

Fraser's answer was calm. "The Leftenant said 'any' woman at the precinct. Francesca is employed by the 27th Precinct. She is a woman."

Welsh looked at Ray. His mouth was open and his eyes were bugged out slightly. *The Mountie isn't as nice as he pretends to be. I like that.* "He's right Vecchio." Before Ray could protest any further, Welsh stood up and opened his office door and bellowed out, "Miss Vecchio! My office please!"

Francesca dropped the lipstick that she had been applying. *Shit! What did I do?!* She slowly put away her make up and walked into Welsh's office. Ray and Fraser were in there. She smiled brightly at Fraser. "Hi Frase. How are ya' doin'?"

"Hello Francesca. I'm fine. And you?"

"Oh I'm peachy."

Ray walked to stand so that Fraser and Francesca couldn't see each other. "No!"

She looked at Ray who was obviously upset. "And what's no supposed to mean?"

Welsh smiled as he spoke. "Your brother and the Constable are going to be doing a little stake out. By the request of Constable Fraser, I'm asking you if you would like to be a part of it."

Francesca looked at Ray again. He definitely was freaked. Craning her neck around Ray, she looked at Fraser. He gave her a small smile. Why would Fraser want her to join him on a stake out?

She gave him a curious look and then turned her attention back to Welsh. "Sure. What do you want me to do?"

"No! She's not going to do this!"

"And why not may I ask? This isn't a dangerous assignment. She will be with Fraser. Are you implying that you do not trust your good friend to be the gentleman that he always has been?"

Ray looked at Fraser who raised his eyebrows at him. He then looked at Welsh, who now was beginning to look angry. "Fine!" He turned back to Fraser and shook a finger at him. "You had better not do anything!"

Fraser looked hurt. "Ray, I would never do anything to hurt Francesca."

She looked at the three men in the room. He voice sounded irritated. "What am I doing exactly? Can someone please let me know?!" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

Welsh grinned. "You will be going on a stake out with your brother and Constable Fraser. You and Fraser will be in Ray's car, pretending to be a couple. Parking for a romantic interlude. We're attempting to apprehend an individual who specializes in holding up...lovers." Welsh's grin grew into a smile when he saw Ray flinch at the word lovers.

Francesca's reaction made him want to laugh out loud. She turned toward Fraser with a cat got the canary grin. "You requested 'me' for this assignment?"

Fraser blushed. "Yes Francesca."

*Yes! He picked me!* "So when do we do it?"

Ray jumped. "You are not 'doing' anything! You're going to 'pretend' to do something. Am I clear on this? Benny?"

"Ray, I would never..."

"Yeah right! You better not."

"Excuse me gentleman!" Fraser and Ray both looked at Welsh. "The assignment will be tonight, if that is possible for all of you."

"Yeah, I can do it."

"I am available Sir."

"You bet I'll be ready!" All three men turned to look at Francesca. "What? What did I say?!" 

**********

Welsh dismissed them for the day. "Go home and get ready. Take a nap, do whatever."

Francesca road in the Riv with Ray and Fraser. Ray kept looking back at Fraser in the rearview mirror, but he wouldn't say anything to him. Every time Ray glanced at Francesca in the passenger seat, he would see that she had a big smile plastered on her face. Gritting his teeth he pulled the Riv up in front of Fraser's apartment building.

"We'll be back around 8:30. Be prepared."

"Yes Ray. Thank you kindly for the ride."

Ray ignored him and pulled the Riv out into traffic. The moment he was on the road he lit into Francesca. "Frannie, you had better not even try and do anything with him tonight!"

"Oh please Ray! Give me a break. You're gonna' watch us and we'll have wires on. Like we would do anything with you listening to us!"

Ray leaned back in the drivers seat. *She's right. And if she's thinking that, then Benny won't try anything either.* Ray began to relax.

**********

Francesca looked at herself once more in the mirror, wiping a smudge of lipstick off with a tissue. Looking at the box of tissues she hurriedly pulled a dozen or so out of the box and stuffed them in her purse. *Might need these for later.* She grinned wickedly at her image in the mirror. She wore a fuzzy pink crop top and a very short, tight, pink plaid mini skirt. It was hot enough to forgo the stockings, so she slipped on a pair of white sandals. Her finger and toe nails were polished a light pink. *I look like a piece of cotton candy.* She hope Fraser would find her sweet enough to eat. With a chuckle she made her way downstairs to meet Ray in the foyer.

Needless to say Ray was not happy by what he saw flouncing down the stairs. "What is this?! Frannie, what in the hell do you think you're doing?! Go put some clothes on!"

She glared back at him with her hands on her hips. "I'm dressed for my part Ray! I'm supposed to look like I'm on a date!"

Ray ran a hand over his face. "But you're not going on a 'real' date. Don't you forget that for one minute!"

She made a face at Ray and swung her purse around so that it almost hit him. "Yeah, I'll do my part, you just keep an eye out for the robber." Pushing past him, Francesca headed out for the Riv. 

**********

Pulling in front of Fraser's apartment building once more, Ray began to get nervous again. Fraser was waiting out front for them. There was nothing unusual about that. Fraser always waited out front for Ray to pick him up, but this time it was different. Ray stared at him as he put the Riv in park. All Fraser wore was a plain white t-shirt that fit tightly across his chest and shoulders. It was tucked into one of the tightest pairs of jeans that Ray had ever seen Fraser wear. Ray gulped. They didn't leave much to the imagination and as he peeked at Francesca, she was staring at a certain region of Fraser's body that Ray didn't want her to be staring at. And he had on a black belt with a shiny silver buckle. Ray had never seen that belt before. And Fraser was wearing a pair of sneakers!

The thing that scared Ray the most were the flowers that Fraser held in his hand. As he opened the door and slid into the passenger seat he leaned back and handed the flowers to Francesca. "Good evening Francesca. I brought you a bouquet."

She took the flowers from him and smiled. "Geez Frase, thank you very much!"

Ray's nervousness turned to fright at that moment. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. And when he did that, his fright turned to terror. Fraser had cologne on! He narrowed his eyes and turned in his seat to stare at him. "Uh, Benny, what's with the cologne?"

"It's aftershave Ray."

"You didn't need to shave."

Fraser looked at Ray, obviously confused. "But if I were to be going on a date, I would have to..."

"Damn it! You two are 'not' going on a date! This is a stake out!"

Fraser looked at Ray and cocked his head to the side. "I know this Ray, but I have to appear that I am going on a casual date."

Francesca piped up from the back seat. "Hey! That's exactly what I said to him." She patted Fraser on the shoulder. "You look really nice Fraser."

"As do you Francesca." His eyed her legs that seemed to never end. And when he saw where they finally ended, he blushed and turned forward.

Ray yelled at them. "God! You two are so...just remember! This is a 'pretend' date. Don't forget it, either of you!"

"Yes Ray."

"Yeah, whatever Ray."

"I'm not kidding Frannie. This is serious."

"Uh huh. I think I'll be safe with Fraser in the car. You need to calm down."

*Yeah, I'll calm down the moment this stinking night is over with!*

**********

The drive to the park was a quiet one. Francesca sat happily in the backseat smelling her flowers. Ray watched as Fraser nervously picked at an imaginary spot on his jeans. "Can you breath Benny?"

"Excuse me Ray?"

"I said can you breath?"

"I don't understand Ray."

"You jeans are so tight, I thought you might be having trouble breathing."

"No they are quiet comfortable. I can get them on and off without..." He stopped talking when he realized how Ray might interpret what he had just said. *Oh dear!* He again turned a nice shade of red.

Ray pulled the Riv up to the park and slammed the breaks causing Fraser and Francesca to fall forward in their seats. "Listen up! I'll be sitting over here. You'll take the Riv over there Benny." Ray indicated a place across the parking lot. "The both of you, keep your wires on and listen for my signal."

"Yes Ray."

As he got out of the Riv, he leaned into the open window. His voice was low and tight. "Remember. This is a stake out. This is not a real date."

"Yes Ray."

As Fraser pulled the Riv away, Ray saw Francesca look back at him and stick her tongue out. He looked down at the ground and clenched his fists. "Please God, don't let me kill them." 

**********

Fraser drove the Riv over to the spot that Ray directed him to. It was a deserted moon lit section of the parking lot. There were no other cars in the area. Unbuckling his seat belt, Fraser cracked his neck and tried to relax. Being alone in the car with Francesca all night was going to be an experience he was sure that he wouldn't forget. She had been relentless in her pursuit of him, but he had always managed to not be alone with her. The temptations were too great, especially when she was constantly offering them to him.

"Frase."

He turned around in his seat to look at Francesca sitting in the back seat.

She patted the empty space next to her. "We're supposed to pretend we're making out. It'll be kinda' hard to do that if you're in the front seat."

"Ah. I'm sorry. You are correct." He crawled over the seat and sat cautiously next to her. Well, he wasn't exactly next to her. He was in the back seat, as far as he could sit away from her.

Ray's voice crackled loudly over their ear pieces causing them both to flinch. "What in the hell do you think you're doing Benny?!"

Fraser touched his ear gingerly. "Ray, we are trying to play our parts in this stake out. Francesca kindly pointed out to me that we can not appear to be a romantic couple if I am in the front seat and she is in the back. I have remedied the situation and I am now sitting with her."

"Oh, sorry Benny."

"That is quite all right Ray."

They sat quietly in the back seat of the Riv. Francesca could feel the silence overwhelming her. It was very uncomfortable. She knew that Fraser would never make the first move, even if it was only a pretend date on a stake out. "Frase."

"Yes Francesca?"

"We're supposed to be out here as a couple. If someone's watching us, it would look pretty silly for us to be sitting so far apart."

"Oh."

Fraser didn't move so she slid over so that she was pressed tightly against him.

"Well Frase?"

"Well what Francesca?"

She sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling it around her shoulder. "We're supposed to look like we're making out." She watched him get a confused look on his face. "Oh please! You can't tell me you've never made out in a car before?"

He looked embarrassed and shook his head no.

"You're kidding me."

"No Francesca, I'm not. It's not as if there were a need for any type of vehicles such as this in the region that I grew up in. We either walked or traveled by dog sled."

Francesca giggled at the idea of Fraser making out on a dog sled. He gave her another look when she laughed.

Francesca smiled wickedly at Fraser. "I guess I'm gonna' hafta' show you then." She began to reach up her other arm around him when Ray's voice cut in.

"Frannie."

Francesca rolled her eyes. "What Ray?"

"Don't forget that this is all pretend."

"Ray...I know it's pretend. Fraser knows it's pretend. Will you just shut up!" She leaned against Fraser and put her hand on his chest, rubbing him softly. "Okay, I'm gonna' just do a few things. We'll 'pretend' to hug. We'll 'pretend' to neck. Is that all right with you Fraser?"

Fraser's face was still one of confusion. "Neck?"

She stared back at him. "You really don't know anything do you?"

"Well yes...I mean...not exactly."

She hugged him, feeling his body tense up in her hold. "Geez Fraser relax! God you're so...so...just relax for Christ sake!"

Ray sat in his hiding spot listening to their exchange. A smile slowly spread across his face. He had nothing to worry about. Fraser was afraid of women in general and he was terrified of his sister. And by their conversation it was obvious that he didn't know a thing about making out. Leaning back against the tree he was standing by, he turned the volume of his receiver down. 

**********

She gently held Fraser by the shoulders and placed a light kiss on his neck. "Loosen up! We're supposed to be a loving couple!"

He pulled slightly away from Francesca. "I'm...I'm sorry. It's just...I..."

"Knock it off!" She had him cornered. This time she physically grabbed him and kissed his neck again. Keeping her kisses light, she trailed them from his ear to his throat. Then softly sucking at his skin, she felt his hand tighten slightly on her shoulder.

She turned his head to the side, resting her hand on his thigh, she again kissed his neck while she snuck her other hand around his back. Taking her hand off of his thigh, she ran it up his chest and rested her palm over his heart. She could feel it's rapid pounding through the thin material of his t-shirt. "Relax. It's pretend. We're supposed to be doing this." *Oh well..here goes.* Placing feather light kisses on his neck and across his face she moved and kissed his eyelids.

When Francesca brushed her lips against his, Fraser's eyes flew open and he pulled back from her. "Francesca, I don't think Ray would approve of this."

She sighed. "Fraser, Ray won't say a thing. This is 'our' assignment." Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, she pulled him into a full kiss on the lips. She might as well have been kissing her own hand, because his lips were tightly shut and unresponsive.

*Well, I guess I'll have to be more forceful.* She continued her onslaught by pushing her tongue hard against his lips. This drew a gasp from him. Locking her hand around the back of his head, she thrust her tongue into his mouth. Pressing closer against him, she felt his tongue tentatively touch hers, then slowly her kiss was returned. To her surprise she felt Fraser's arms go around her back as he pulled her to him, deepening the kiss.

When they broke apart, Francesca grinned at Fraser. "That's better. Now if someone's observing us, we'll definitely pass for a couple making out."

He licked his lower lip. "What do we do next?" He looked innocently at her.

*I can think of a million things you could do to me, you little stud!* She grinned. "Well...a few more kisses would be nic...would do the trick. Or we could neck."

He looked seriously at her. "I believe that I would like to try the necking part now."

"That sounds good to me."

Before she could reach over, Fraser pulled her forward and began nipping lightly at her neck. Sucking at her skin softly, he drug his teeth across her collarbone. His whisper in her ear sent shivers down her spine. "Is this acceptable?"

Her reply was a breathy, "You bet it is." Pulling his face to hers, she kissed him once more. As they were locked together, Francesca tugged at his t-shirt, pulling it slowly from his jeans. But she felt a hand reach down and stop her.

"That isn't necking Francesca."

"Yes it is. Touching and fondling are all a part of it Fraser."

"Oh. Then you may proceed."

He released her hand and she pulled his shirt all the way out. Slipping her hand under the shirt, she ran it over his smooth chest, letting her fingers brush over already hardened nipples, hearing a low throaty moan escape his lips. She nibbled at his neck and whispered in his ear. "See. We can do this right."

They continued their making out in accordance to the stake out assignment. Ray startled them both. "Hey, just checking in. I haven't see anyone. Are you two bored yet?"

Francesca sighed. "No, we're fine Ray."

"Benny?"

Fraser looked at Francesca who was practically in his lap, her face only inches from his. "I am well Ray."

"Good. I'll let you know if I see anything."

"Thank you kindly Ray."

The moment Ray cut off his transmission, they resumed their assignment.

Running her hand teasingly along the waistband of his jeans, she inched her way slowly down. When she reached her destination she was pleased at what she found. At her touch, Fraser's eyes jerked open and stared into hers, a slow blush creeping across his face. *Yeah, he likes this assignment.* "Uh...this is okay Fraser...I mean, I guess you would react a little (she looked down at where her hand rested). Well, in your case 'alot', to what we're doing. It's nothing to be ashamed of." She pressed her hand down against him.

"Francesca, I think we should sto..."

Before he could finish the sentence that she didn't want to hear, she covered his mouth with hers, thrusting her tongue deep into his mouth. As he again slowly returned the kiss, she felt his hips pushing up slightly against the pressure of her hand. Fraser definitely liked their assignment as much as she did, he was just too shy to admit. Pressing her luck, Francesca began to unbuckle his belt as she continued the kiss. She got it undone and she even managed to get his jeans unbuttoned. She began pulling the zipper down and Fraser quickly pushed her away from him.

He was breathing heavily and his voice sounded choked. "What are you doing?"

*Duh! What does it look like I'm doing!* Her response was bland. "I'm playing my part in the stake out."

"This isn't part of it Francesca."

She leaned forward again, running her hand over the bulge in his jeans, watching the way his eyes closed and the way his breathing changed. He wanted her to touch him, but it appeared that he wasn't about to make it easy.

"Why not Frase? It's all part of making out. It's called petting. Besides...I know you want me to."

"That...well..yes I do...but..."

"Then why not?"

"Ray..."

She cut him off again by kissing him deeply. Quickly moving her hands between them, she pushed her hand under the waistband of his jeans and boxers, grabbing his erection. He jerked at her touch, but to her relief, he didn't try and push her away.

Taking her other hand, she yanked the zipper all the way down to give her better access. He was quite a handful. Once she had the zipper down, she pulled his erection free of his clothing. Breaking the kiss, she smiled at his startled face and began to slowly stroke his length. "Isn't this better?" All she got from Fraser was a quick nod of his head. He then pulled her back to him, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, his hands running along her back and then down lower to clutch her by the ass and pull her tightly to him. Moving her lips down to his neck, she bit him lightly as she pulled and tugged him.

Feeling him growing tighter in her grasp, she tucked her head quickly down before he could protest. Sliding her mouth down over the head and then some, she sucked at him. Letting her tongue run over and under the tip, swirling gently around and then she pulled back, sucking hard as she released him.

"Dear Lord!" His cry of pleasure was way too loud.

"Benny! What's wrong?!"

Fraser stared wide eyed at Francesca and she smiled calmly back at him. "Nothings wrong Ray. Fraser was telling me a story from when he was a kid. He said he yelled that once at his grandmother and she smacked him for saying it."

Ray's doubting voice sounded in their ear pieces. "Oh. Benny?"

"Yes Ray?" His voice sounded strained.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes...I'm...well...this assignment isn't exactly what I thought it would be."

Ray's voice sounded more relaxed. "Yeah. Pretty boring ain't it?" Ray laughed. "I'll check in later. If you need me yell."

"Thank you Ray."

The moment Ray's transmission ended again, Francesca moved to return to her target. Fraser grabbed at her head, stopping her from sucking at him again.

"What now Frase?" She looked up at him in irritation.

He was staring back at her in a wide eyed panic. "This is 'not' necking, kissing or hugging."

Francesca snickered. "You said your grandparents ran a library?"

He looked confused.

"Well I read in a book that this is called a genital 'kiss', so there!" She stuck her tongue out at him and ducked her head back down. When she resumed her 'kiss', she felt Fraser's fingers going through her hair, but this time he didn't pull her away.

His legs shifted and she felt him kick out against the front seat, pushing himself back. As she again released him, Fraser let out a moan of disappointment. Francesca smiled up at him. "You like that don't ya'?"

His breathing was ragged and he had small beads of sweat on his forehead. "Yes." His voice was low and tight. He swallowed hard. "I've...I've never had that done to me...before."

She stared at Fraser in disbelief. "What?! You mean you've...no one's ever done this with you before?"

He looked embarrassed. "No, I've only..." His voice trailed off and he turned his head away from her.

As she leaned forward, she grabbed his erection, his face snapping back to look at her. "How many women have you been with Frase?" Her voice was a low purr. She nibbled at his neck and whispered in his ear. "I know you're not a virgin. How many have you had...Benton?" She licked his ear and gently bit his neck, hearing his sharp intake of breath at her light caress. Moving her hand off of him, Francesca moved to straddle his lap. As she sat down on him, he jerked and tried pushing her off, but Francesca grabbed his hands and leaned against his chest.

"What's wrong...Benton? How long has it been? Was Victoria your only one?" She saw Fraser's eyes widen once more in shock. "Yup. She's the only one you're ever been with." Rocking her body gently back and forth against his erection, Francesca pressed her weight down heavily, watching him close his eyes and swallow nervously again. Reaching a hand out she gently stroked his cheek. When he looked back at her, she saw panic and fear in his eyes, but she also saw want. He wanted her in the worst way. *Well Frase, tonight you're going to get what you want.*

Reaching forward she kissed him, feeling his arms go slowly around her waist and pull her to him. She let out a soft sigh of disappointment when she found herself being lifted off of his lap and pressed to his chest. This time it was Francesca's turn to jerk in surprise as his hand now gently rubbed against the crotch of her underwear. His touch was tentative at first, but when she didn't protest, he rubbed her with more pressure.

She had never broken their kiss and as she deepened it, she felt him slowly inch a finger under the material. Then a second one joined the first. His hold on her became tighter as he stroked his fingers against her sex. She could feel the slippery wetness of herself against his gentle touch. When he slowly pushed those same fingers into her, she let a small moan escape her lips as he broke the kiss off.

Her breathing was just as heavy as his, as they regarded one another. As he slowly withdrew his hand she gave a sigh of disappointment once more.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that." Fraser swallowed nervously, trying to gauge her reaction.

Cocking an eyebrow at him, Francesca smiled. "And I shouldn't do this, but I'm going to."

Biting his lower lip, she sucked at it and then moved to bite his neck. The soft moan she heard increased when she grasped his erection. That moan became a garble choked sound as she pulled the cloth of her underwear aside and slid over his length. Pushing herself fully down, she laid her head on his shoulder letting herself adjust to his size. She hadn't wanted to do what she had done so quickly, but the brief moment of pain was worth it.

Fraser's body trembled beneath hers, as his hands clenched at her back. She could feel the rapid beating of his heart against her breast. Moving away slightly, Francesca pressed her weight down and placed her hands on his shoulders. She watched his face as she began to move herself against him. The panicked look was quickly replaced by one of deep concentration, he bit his lip as her movements increased.

She had always felt that if she had the chance to be alone with him, he wouldn't refuse her. Before there had been Victoria. She hadn't know about her or his devotion to that woman when she had last tried to get Fraser to be with her, but now that she was gone, now that she had betrayed Fraser, Francesca knew that she stood a chance. All she had to do was get him to admit his feelings for her. There would have been no way that she could have forced herself on him. The fact that he hadn't immediately pushed her away told her that he did want this.

She smiled softly at him as he moved toward her, cautiously pulling her shirt up. Bringing his face to her breast he kissed it. Then pushing her bra up, he gently suckled a nipple. She stopped her movements and sat heavily against him, enjoying the feeling of fullness and the tugging of his teeth and lips against the flesh of her breast. Running a hand through his hair she clasped him to her, breathing in his scent.

With a low rumbling noise that came from deep within his throat, Francesca heard Fraser almost growl as he pulled away from her. He picked her up and off of him, pushing her back down on the seat. She let out a small yelp of fright, not knowing if he was angry with her for what she had done, but her fear changed to a smile of triumph as she watch him yank his jeans further down his hips until they were almost to his knees.

In her reclining position he reached down between her legs and slid her underwear off. He leaned over her, a fist on either side of her head, his eyes dark and questioning, her smile brought a small one from his own lips as he picked up one of her legs and pushed them further apart. Staring down at her, he released her leg and using one hand he guided himself back into her warmth and began thrusting against her. Gently at first, then building in intensity.

She listened to the soft sound of his belt buckle as it clicked in rhythm with his thrusts. Leaning down he kissed her, and with each push, their tongues danced and touched. Teeth gently nipped a throat. He pushed away and held himself at arms length as he pulled out and thrust heavily back in. Her hands clutched his forearms as she tried to steady herself. "Oh yes! Again! Do that again!" Looking into his face, she no longer saw any panic or fear. The only thing she saw were his darkened eyes filled with his lust for her and that glint only pushed her own feelings over the edge.

As he repeatedly thrust hard against her, Francesca's moans grew louder and when she yelled out in pleasure from her orgasm, Ray's voice screamed into their ear pieces. "What in the hell is going on over there?!"

Her low throaty moan was Ray's only reply and that was joined by a deeper groan as Fraser thrust once more against Francesca as he came.

"What are you two doing?! Frannie! Benny!"

They both jerked slightly when they realized what had happened. Ray had heard them. Breathing heavily, they stared at each other in panic.

Fraser drew in a ragged breath and huffed out a reply. "Yes Ray?"

"What in the hell are you doing?!"

He dropped on his elbows, as he lay on top of Francesca, his eyes staring into hers in fear. "I'm doing...nothing." *Now at least.*

Ray could hear their heavy breathing. "Damn it ! I know you're doing something! I'm coming over!"

Francesca blurted out her reply. "Ray, if you do that, you'll ruin the stake out. Welsh will be pissed at you, if you do."

"I don't care!" Ray's transmission clicked off.

Francesca had never seen a man move as fast as Fraser. He pushed himself away from her and pulled out. Jerking his jeans up, he stuffed his still erect penis back and tucked his t-shirt in. Nimble fingers zipped and buttoned the jeans and just as quickly he buckled his belt. He sat stiffly in the back seat and when he saw that she hadn't moved from her reclining position, he pulled her up. Francesca settled next to Fraser and smoothed out her skirt and adjusted her top. Peering out the window she could see that Ray was only half way across the parking lot.

She looked over at Fraser and started laughing. He turned to look back at her, his face a mixture of confusion and apprehension. "Don't worry Frase. Ray will never know." She glanced down at the obvious bulge in his jeans. *Or maybe he will.* Grabbing his hands, she placed them on his lap. "Can't let Ray see that now, can we?" She smiled again and Fraser gave her a small smile in return as he blushed.

"You know Frase...you're adorable when you blush."

His face turned a deeper red and he tucked his head down shyly. With his gaze directed at the floor, his eyes widened and he reached down and grabbed her underwear and held them out to Francesca.

"Shit!" She snatched them out of his hand and shoved them under her skirt just as Ray reached the Riv.

"Okay! What in the 'hell' is going...on?" Ray didn't expect to see them like this. He thought he was going to find two half naked people getting frantically dressed. Instead a relatively calm Fraser and Francesca looked back at him...and they were fully dressed. He noticed that Fraser's hair was slightly mussed and he was blushing like a son of a bitch, but other than that...nothing. He peered closer at the two innocent looking figures. He narrowed his eyes in anger at what he found.

He noticed two marks on Fraser's throat. Looking at Francesca, he saw the beginnings of a dark hickey right on her jugular. "What is that?"

"What's what Ray?"

"That." He pointed at her neck.

Fraser looked at Francesca and turned red again. She in turn looked at Fraser questioningly. "What is it Frase?"

"Um...your neck...has a small bruise on it. Right here." He gently touched the spot where his mouth had recently been.

Francesca looked back at Ray, smiling slightly. "It's a bruise Ray."

Ray grit his teeth as he spoke. "That is 'not' a bruise Frannie. That's a hickey. And Benny."

"Yes Ray?"

"You have two 'bruises' as well."

Fraser looked over at Francesca in a panic. "I do?"

She smiled again and touched the two small marks on his pale throat. "Yeah, you do. You have one here. And here."

"Oh dear."

"Oh dear my ass! What in the hell were you two doing?!"

Fraser looked nervously at Ray and then at Francesca, tugging at his earlobe, his face a bright red. "Well, we were..."

"We were necking Ray." She stared at Fraser hoping he would take the hint and shut up. She knew that he wouldn't tell Ray they had sex, he was too chivalrous for that, but she also didn't want him telling Ray more than she wanted him to hear.

"You were necking?" Ray's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yeah, I mean we got a little carried away, so what! Like he had any idea of what he was doing anyway!" She hooked a thumb at Fraser.

Fraser raised his eyebrows at her, his face had a hurt expression on it and his voice rose slightly. "I didn't think that I was all that ba..."

She waved him off. "Yeah, whatever Fraser." She ignored him as she talked to Ray. "Come on Ray. What else would we be doing? Look at us."

Ray's face told her exactly what he thought they were doing. He turned his glare to Fraser and pointed a finger at him. "After this is all over, you and I are going to have a 'little' talk." His voice was low and threatening.

Fraser blinked once or twice and looked down at the floor. "Yes Ray."

Francesca rolled her eyes in irritation. "You know Ray, I'm an adult, Fraser's an adult. We can take care of ourselves. And if you don't get the hell out of here, you'll ruin our stake out."

"This is over 'now' Frannie."

"Oh no it's not! Welsh said we had to stay out here until midnight. It's not even ten yet. I'll tell him what happened and he'll put you back on foot patrol!"

"You are such a bitch!"

Fraser's head jerked up. "Ray that is uncalled for!"

"Butt out Fraser, this is none of your business! She's 'my' sister." Ray sneered at Francesca. "Twelve o'clock and we're out of here."

"Fine Ray. Go away!"

He waved a hand at them and stomped back over to his hiding spot. Francesca gave his retreating figure the finger and stuck her tongue out at him. "He is such an asshole."

Francesca breathed a sigh of relief and turned to look at Fraser. He was staring down at the floor of the Riv. "Frase." He ignored her. "Frase. what's wrong?"

He looked up at her, obviously upset. "Was I really that bad?"

"What?!"

"You say to Ray that I had no idea what I was doing."

She stared at him open mouthed and then began to laugh hysterically.

When Fraser turned away and looked like he was about to get out of the Riv, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "I'm sorry! Oh God! But you...you thought..." She put a hand up to her chest and took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself. *The poor guy is clueless!*

Lowing her voice, she whispered to him. "Frase...Benton. I was saying that to Ray so he wouldn't think we did it."

He gave her a doubtful look.

"Oh come on!" She surprised him by crawling into his lap and hugging him. "For someone who's only been with one woman, you're a natural."

He blinked and looked seriously at her. "Is that good or bad?"

She snickered. "Believe me, I wouldn't have been yelling like that if you weren't any good."

That drew a shaky smile from him. He tucked his head down and mumbled a "Thank you kindly."

Grabbing Fraser by the face, Francesca kissed him. Thrusting her tongue into his mouth, he immediately responded to her, sucking it gently and moving his into her mouth, gently exploring hers. Pulling away, she smiled again. "See, you're a natural."

Reaching a hand up, he gently caressed her cheek, letting his hand slide around the back of her neck. Looking into her eyes he pulled her to him, into a slow lingering kiss. When he released her, Francesca was breathless. She stared back at Fraser in wonder. "Benton...have you ever thought about us? Being together."

Ray cut in loudly. "Heads up guys! We have a guest!"

Fraser grabbed Francesca and maneuvered them both so that he could see an approaching vehicle. She looked over her shoulder and Fraser tucked her head back against his shoulder. "Francesca, we have to pretend that we are making out. For real this time."

She laughed and lightly kissed his neck. "No problem Frase."

There were two men in the car that Fraser could make out in the dark interior of the vehicle. They pulled the car a short distance away and parked. After a few minutes, he saw a single figure get out and slowly make their way towards the Riv.

"You have one coming for you."

"Affirmative Ray."

The next thing Francesca saw was a bright beam of light shining into the back of the Riv, a gun was pointed at them and it had a flashlight attached to it. *I never saw that before.*

"All right you two! Hand over your valuables. Now!"

Francesca let out a small yelp and gave the outstretched hand her purse.

"You! Lover boy! Give me your wallet!" He waved the gun at Fraser.

Reaching behind him, he hesitated when the figure screamed at him.

"Slow! Go slow or I'll blow your fucking whore's head right off!"

He cautiously got his wallet and handed it over. The darkened figure snatched it and ran.

Fraser scrambled over the seat and started the Riv. He looked across the parking lot at the figure of Ray, who was running towards them screaming into the wire. "Go Benny! Follow 'em! I have back up coming! Don't lose 'em!"

Fraser floor the gas of the Riv and took off out of the park after the quickly receding tail lights of the suspects car.

He calmly spoke to Francesca. " Francesca could you please put on your seat belt. We will be traveling at unsafe speeds."

"Hold on." She crawled over and into the passenger seat, snapping the belt into place. "If I'm gonna' go for a ride, I want a front row seat!"

Looking over at Fraser she saw the grim determination on his face. His eyes glittered and his jaw was set. *So this is what he's really like. Not bad.* Glancing down she noticed that he wasn't wearing his own seat belt. "Frase...your seat belt isn't hooked."

He looked down for a brief second, reaching over his shoulder, he pulled the belt across his chest. "Could you please buckle me in."

"Sure Frase." Feeling a sense of relief at the sound of the click, she sat back to enjoy the chase.

"Thank you kindly, Francesca."

"You're welcome, Benton." 

**********

Ray's backup unit arrived only a minute after Fraser and Francesca had taken off in the Riv, chasing the suspects. As soon as he entered the patrol vehicle, Ray picked up the mike of the radio. "Benny, I'm in unit 16 heading northeast. Where are you?"

Fraser's voice came back steady and clear. "We are in pursuit of a 1995 black Ford Taurus, Illinois license plate RCW 139. Our location is north on State Street. We've just passed the intersection of State and Kahlia Avenue."

"Got ya' Benny."

Ray turned to the uniformed officer driving the patrol car. "Can you catch up to them Phil?"

"Yeah, we can cut through Erie Avenue and be up their ass in a few minutes. Hold tight."

Ray grinned as he felt the car accelerate. Tonight's stake out was going to be a success. Welsh would be one happy lieutenant. He smiled again, when he saw the telltale red tail lights of his Riv. "Benny we're about fifty yards behind you. Get ready to grab the suspects. There's gonna' be another unit ahead that's creating a roadblock."

"Understood Ray." 

**********

Francesca smiled at Fraser. "Look's like our first stake out together is gonna' be a good one...in more ways than one." She could see a slight smile on his lips, but Fraser's eyes never left the road or the car ahead of him. The last thing she remembered seeing was a bright light shining through the driver's side window, creating a halo around Fraser's head. 

**********

Ray's grin faded and it was replaced by a look of horror. He could see the Riv going through an intersection. He distinctly remembered seeing the green light, knowing that Fraser's would never go through a red one. He watched as a car sped through the intersection and plowed into the driver's side of the Riv, pushing it across the road. A shower of sparks flew around the Riv as it slammed into a parked vehicle.

"Jesus!" Ray grabbed the radio and yelled into it. "We need an ambulance at State and...Michigan Avenue!" The moment the patrol car came to a stop, Ray flung the passenger door open and ran out. With a quick glance at the other car, he saw what looked like a body laying on the pavement. His heart pounded in panic, until he realized that it wasn't Fraser or Francesca. Whoever it was, apparently didn't use their seat belt. The windshield of the other vehicle was shattered from the driver being thrown through it.

His feeling of panic subsided slightly, but it came back in full force when he turned and continued running towards the Riv. There were flames underneath the hood and wheel wells. Smoked billowed around the Riv wrapping it in a gray blanket. Through the haze of smoke he could barely make out the figure of his sister, as she frantically tried to get Fraser out. "Shit!" 

**********

She knew she had blacked out, but as she opened her eyes Francesca also knew that she and Fraser were in deep trouble. Smoke filled the inside of the Riv, causing her to choke and gag, making her eyes water. Unhooking her seat belt, she reached over and pushed at Fraser's shoulder. He was slumped over, leaning against the door. "Benton get up. Come on!" Grabbing him by the shirt, she pulled him back.

"Oh God." She could see a large gash running across his forehead and a smaller cut on the bridge of his nose. His white shirt and arms were covered in blood. Her brief moment of fear was quickly replaced by a feeling of determination. It would be up to her to get them out of the Riv. "Wake up Benton!" She yelled at him as her fingers fumbled with the buckle of his seat belt. *Thank God, we had these things on!* When it finally came undone, she reached past Fraser and tried to open the door. She knew it would be fruitless when she saw that the entire panel was pushed in by the impact of the other car.

Looking to her right, she also saw that there was no way they could get out the passenger side either. The Riv had settled against a parked vehicle. "God damn it! Fraser get up!" She yanked at his arm, trying to pull him up, but he was too heavy for her. Her frustration at not being able to lift him made her angry. She knew that if Fraser didn't wake up, he would be burned alive, and she would have to watch it. At that thought a figure leaned through the driver's side window and yelled in at her.

"Frannie! Are you okay?!"

"Ray!"

"Are you okay?!"

"Yes! But I can't get him out. Help me!"

Ray looked at Fraser. Should he move him? What if something was seriously wrong with him? The flames under the hood of the Riv made the decision for him. Grabbing Fraser under the arms, he pulled him up. Francesca took a hold of his belt and pulled with all of her might. *Yes!* She watched as his body slowly slid through the window as Ray drug him out of the burning Riv.

Crawling over the seat, she scrambled out of the same window and ran to where Ray was gently laying Fraser down on the pavement. "Are you okay Frannie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Stay here, I'll be back."

"Ray, wait!" She watched him as he ran back to the Riv. She could see him reaching in the car again, taking some things out of it. "God damn it Ray! It's only a car!" Shaking her head in anger at how stupid her brother was, she looked down at Fraser. He didn't look very good.

Ray ran back to the Riv. He knew that it was stupid, but he had to do it. Reaching in, he grabbed the cigarette lighter from its socket. It had taken him forever to find one of them and he knew that he had to retrieve it. Flipping open the glove compartment, he grabbed the owner's manual. Just as he was about to leave his beloved Riv for the last time, he spied something on the front seat. "Damn it!" He snatched it up and shoved it in the front pocket of his jacket.

Running back to Francesca, he knelt over the supine figure of Fraser. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "He's not waking up. There's something wrong."

Ray felt his neck, the pulse was strong. "Hey Phil."

Phil looked up from the body that he was placing a sheet over. "Yeah Vecchio?"

"Can you come over here and check Fraser out. You've had EMT training, right?"

"Yeah. Hold on a second." He went and got something from his vehicle and walked over to them.

Kneeling down, he pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and began to poke and prod at Fraser's body. "Well, I really can't tell much off hand. He's going to need x-rays. There could be internal injuries. It's obvious he has a head wound, but if there's any other damage, that won't show up until he's had a cat scan." He ran a hand over his arms. "Left forearm is broken. I think he might have a few ribs busted up too." Before he could speculate any further, an ambulance pulled up and the EMT's ran out to do their job.

Phil backed away from Fraser's body, and as he stood, his radio crackled to life. He walked away from the group. As soon as the transmission ended, he walked back to them with a slight smile on his face. "Hey Vecchio, I just got word, your perps were caught at the road block."

"Hey that's good news." Ray stood next to Francesca, who was shaking slightly.

"You hear that Frannie? They got 'em. That'll make Benny happy."

She gave him a dirty look. "Yeah, like it really matters."

"It matters to him." He gestured down at Fraser.

She wrapped her arms around herself. "Yeah. Big deal. That guy over there is dead and Fraser's hurt. All for a wallet and my purse. It wasn't worth it."

"Frannie...it wasn't worth it if you look at it that way, but what if those robbers killed someone the next time they held up a couple? Would you say it was worth it then?"

She ignored him.

"Frannie are you all right?"

"Yeah. I guess. I hit my head and it hurts."

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because...Fraser's hurt worse, I can wait."

As the EMT's loaded Fraser into the ambulance, Francesca walked forward. "Can I ride with him?" One of the EMT's came over to her and helped Francesca into the ambulance. Ray could hear the EMT asking her how she felt. The doors closed and the ambulance slowly pulled away.

"Hey Phil. Can you give me a lift to the hospital? There's not much I can do here and the perps can wait. I want to see how Fraser is."

"Sure, no problem." Phil turned to another uniformed officer who had arrived at the scene and spoke a few words to her. Then he and Ray headed for the hospital. 

**********

When Ray arrived at the hospital he gave his thanks to Phil and walked up to the emergency room entrance. *How many times have I been here this year?* Shaking his head, he pushed the door open and walked down the hall. He tried remaining calm. On one hand Fraser was hurt. The not knowing just how bad his injuries were, drove him nuts. On the other hand, Ray wanted to kill him for having sex with his little sister. *What in the hell was he thinking!*

Going to the nurses station, Ray was directed to where Francesca had been taken. He pulled back a curtain and saw her sitting dejectedly on an exam table, her arms wrapped around her small form. "How ya' doin' Frannie?"

"Fine. They said I'm okay, but they want to do a cat scan on me. They're gonna' keep me over night."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I blacked out."

"You passed out?! When?"

"I hit my head on the window thingy in the car." She looked at Ray apprehensively. "Did they say anything to you about Fraser?"

"Not yet."

Ray leaned back against the exam table that she was sitting on. Reaching a hand into his jacket, he pulled out the object that he had retrieved from the front seat of the burning Riv. Clearing his throat he held it out to Francesca. "Are you missing something Frannie?"

She stared at it and then at him. Snatching the item from his hand she glared at him. "You're not even funny."

He glared back at her. "Do you see me laughing?"

She slid off the table and yelled at him. "Turn around!"

"Why should I?"

"I said turn around!" She stared at Ray until he turned his back to her. Francesca quickly stepped into her missing underwear and pulled them up. She smoothed out her short skirt.

"Can I look now?"

"Whatever."

He turned back to look at her. She was standing with her arms crossed, her posture daring him to say something. Ray was happy to oblige.

"Are you satisfied now Frannie? Was it good? Did fucking him in the back seat of my car give you a cheap thrill?" The sarcasm dripped from Ray's voice.

Before he could react, her hand reached out and slapped him across the face, causing him to fall back. "Don't you 'ever' talk to me like that again! You have no idea what we did and you don't need to know!"

"It's obvious what you two did! Jesus Christ Frannie! What in the hell is the matter with you?!"

"You know Ray..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she looked calmly back at Ray, but her voice was hard. "Okay, you're so hot to know what we did, I'll tell you."

Ray's eyes almost popped out of his head. He wanted to know what they did, but he didn't want to know, even though he knew they did something. *Fuck! I don't want to know!*

She stepped forward until she was in his face, her voice low and tight. "Yes I had sex with Fraser in your car and it was damn good."

Ray tensed up. *I knew it! God damn it Fraser!*

"You know Ray, I've been trying forever to get him, but he's been so afraid of you that he wouldn't even get near me. Doesn't the fact that the moment I get him alone with me for a bit and get him to do something with me, tell you something? Well?! Answer me!"

"Yeah Frannie, it does tell me something. It means Fraser's a pig just like every other guy you've been with."

She stared at him in amazement and then she laughed. "Will you stop and listen to yourself! This is Fraser we're talking about, not one of the guys from the precinct. Open your eyes Ray! He's afraid of everything. He's afraid to say what he thinks, he's afraid to come near me because of you!"

"Me? Why in the hell should he be afraid of me? You're the one who was always after him, scaring the shit out of him."

"You are so stupid! He's afraid of you Ray. Of what you would do. He thinks that if he's with me, you'll leave him."

"What? You're nuts!"

She looked up at the ceiling and then back at him. Ray could see the tears that were threatening to come out. "Ray, you're all that he has."

"Oh come on Frannie!"

"No! You listen to me. You know he has no one else. Have you ever heard him talk about what he does when he's not with you? Has he ever talked about any other friends?"

"No."

"Have you ever 'asked' him what he does when he's not with you at work or at our house?"

Ray gave her a guilty look. "No."

She sighed and shook her head. "It's pretty sad Ray. You're his only friend and you don't even care about him."

"What? What do you mean I don't care about him?! I've saved his ass so many times..."

"That's not what I mean Ray and you know it. He's always there for you. Any time you ask him to do something, he's there for you. He puts up with so much shit from you it's pathetic." She sighed and looked sadly at Ray. "Why can't I have him and you can still be his friend?"

Ray narrowed his eyes. "You know Frannie you need to quit dreaming. Fraser's not your type. I'm not going to stop being his friend just because he was with you. He's just not going to make that mistake a second time."

"Mistake?! It wasn't a mistake Ray! He's an adult. If he wanted to, he could have stopped, but he didn't. He wants me Ray. He wants me so bad, that he's willing to risk losing 'you' to have 'me'."

Ray chuckled. "Oh be for real Frannie. What do you have in common besides fucking each other?"

Ray pulled back when Francesca raised her hand to hit him again. "Go to hell Ray."

"No! What do you have in common besides that? Huh? Nothing that's what."

She crossed her arms and smiled thinly at him. "Let's see...we both have you. That's a real prize. We've both been hurt by someone we loved. We both have crappy jobs."

"Hold on a sec! He loves his job Frannie. He's always wanted to be a Mountie."

"But not in Chicago pushing papers around and standing in front of a stupid building. He hates it Ray. Why do you think he spends all of his time helping you? Because he's bored to death with his life."

She looked down at the floor, scuffing her foot. "He wants to have a family Ray. So do I." Her head jerked up when Ray laughed loudly.

"Oh yeah! Wanting to have kids makes you two the perfect couple! That's something to base a relationship on. Face it! He's way out of your league. He's educated and you're not. His whole world is different from yours. You don't fit in it."

"How in the hell do you know I wouldn't fit in? How will I ever know if I don't try? At least I'm not afraid to take a chance and find out if I do. It's better than being like you. Ever since you got divorced from Angie, you've done nothing. All you're becoming is a miserable old man!"

Just as Ray was about to scream back at Francesca, a nurse walked into their section. "Excuse me? But are you Detective Raymond Vecchio?"

"Yeah."

"You're listed here as Mr. Fraser's next of kin. Could you please fill out these admittance forms." She handed him a clipboard with a number of papers.

"Do you know what's wrong with him yet?"

"Mr. Fraser has a concussion, his left arm is broken in two places, he had two cracked ribs and some severe bruising on his rib cage and upper thigh. They've set him up to have a cat scan."

Francesca rubbed at her temple. "Yeah, I'm gonna' have one too."

Ray signed some of the papers and quickly read them. "Does he have any internal injuries?"

"From the charts that I read, no."

"Good. Can I see him?"

"Well...he's pretty groggy and they're not done casting his arm."

"I'd like to see him." Ray stared at the nurse. "Please...I would like to see him."

"I'll see what I can do."

"No. How about you take me to him now."

"I don't know if that would be allowed. If you can wait..."

"He's a cop and he was on an assignment. I'd like to ask him a few questions."

The nurse hesitated and then turned. "Follow me please."

As Ray walked behind the nurse, he noticed that Francesca was at his elbow, walking along with them. "Who said you could come?"

"No one. I thought of it all by myself."

As they approached the table were Fraser lay, Ray's anger with him dissolved immediately. He was stretched out with only a sheet draped over his midsection and legs. The bruising on his face and side were already turning the mottled green and purple that Ray knew so well himself. The white of a bandage was across his forehead and his ribs were taped. A doctor and a nurse were casting his arm. The only indications that Fraser was awake were his constant shivering from the cold temperature of the room and his occasional swallowing.

They came and stood by his shoulder and to Ray's irritation Francesca pushed past him and leaned down, talking softly to Fraser. "Hey Benton. How are you feeling?"

His answer was in a weak, sleepy voice. "Fine."

"Just fine? You're not ready to go out on another stake out with me?"

A small smile appeared and he slowly opened his eyes.

Ray felt bad for Fraser when he saw the pain in them, but he felt even worse when those same eyes focused on him and he saw a tinge of fear. *Frannie's right. He's afraid of me. Of what I'll do.* "Hey Benny. They got the guys. You and Frannie did good. On the stake out."

Fraser closed his eyes and flinched when the doctor pulled slightly at his arm. "What happened?"

Francesca lightly touched his shoulder. "We got hit by a car. They ran a red light."

His eyes snapped open and looked at Ray.

"Yeah Benny, the Riv's history. She went up in flames. We got you out before you became a toasted Mountie."

"I'm sorry Ray." He closed his eyes again, but he quickly reopened them, when Francesca took his hand in hers.

"It wasn't your fault. Besides...you're more important than some stupid old car."

Ray hesitated, then spoke. "She's right. You are more important than the Riv. I can get another one, but they'll never be another Fraser." Ray smiled down at him briefly, but it faded as he watched Fraser and Francesca holding hands.

He pointed down at him. "You and I still need to have a little talk when you're up to it."

Francesca shot Ray a dirty look over her shoulder. "Ignore him Benton. It's none of his business. Even if he is your best friend, he needs to learn where to draw the line in watching out for you."

Ray sighed. This was a mess coming if he ever saw it. "Look, I'm gonna' go and call the station and let them know what's going on. Do you want me to call the Dragon Lady?"

Fraser stared blankly at Ray.

"Do you want me to call 'Inspector Thatcher' and let her know why you're not gonna' be at work tomorrow?"

"Yes Ray. Please."

"I'm sure Frannie will take good care of you until I get back."

Fraser gave her another smile, this one was bigger than the first. Ray didn't like it one bit and he didn't like Francesca's reply. "You bet I'll take care of you, Benton. As much as you want me to."

Ray made a slight gagging noise and turned away from them.

As he walked away , all Ray could think was his life was definitely going to be thrown upside down. His beloved Riv was nothing more than a roasted hulk of metal and his little sister had it in her mind that having sex with Fraser one time automatically made them a couple. Looking back at them, he cringed. Francesca was leaning over Fraser, kissing him. He was still being worked on and she was already on the make.

Turning his back on them once more, Ray walked down the hall. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the cigarette lighter that he had rescued from the burning Riv. "Yeah, it's just you and me baby. It looks like I'm gonna' hafta' find you a new body to fit into." With a bitter smile, Ray walked out of the emergency room in search of a phone. 

END


End file.
